1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery in which an electrode assembly is insulated by an insulating case inside a case thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while large-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.